


don't come looking for love

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[lets just party till we can’t, ain’t no love in me]</p><p>~</p><p>Drinking came easy. So did peppered kisses and leaving in the middle of the night.</p><p>Kamishiro Rio, on the other hand, did not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't come looking for love

**Author's Note:**

> halfway thru writing this i realized i forgot to include mizael so let's just pretend he's too busy working ft at sephora to be around ?? yeah.

Vector yawns, stretching out on the couch and turning down the volume on the television that’s playing old reruns of shitty daytime dramas. Bowls of chips and popcorn lay half upturned on the coffee table along with mugs and half-finished cans of coke that leave wet rings on the glass. Pillows are thrown haphazardly over the couches and the floor, either too hard to get comfy with or too big that seat space is compromised, and Vector isn’t about that life.

His laptop’s somewhere in the mess of blankets at his feet, muffled rap music playing from his iTunes that he can’t switch off because he can’t be bothered to expend the energy that he uses to crack his neck again instead. Plus, he likes this song.

The fan on the ceiling whirs and he takes a moment to appreciate the cool air on sweaty skin. Breathes once, twice, traces patterns in the ceiling and wonders when everyone will be home.

(Hopefully never, or with his luck only Rio.)

A moment later, he can hear keys jam into the front door, the familiar click of it unlocking, and prays to deities he’s never believed in.

“I’m home!”

Vector pulls a face only the fan can see. It’s his luck, alright.

“Welcome back,” he drawls, and rolls off the couch with a thud to the floor. “The princess returns,” he adds, peering out of the living room to see Rio dropping ten different shopping bags to the floor.

“And so did the whore,” she comments, not meeting his gaze. She turns to the closet, checks her makeup in the mirror, toes off her flip-flops and throws them in. “How late this time?”

“Five.”

“You’re disgusting.”

Vector grins. “You’re beautiful.”

~

It’s in the middle of their games, their bets, their wagers, when Rio’s playing Candy Crush on the cellphone that she’d stolen from him when he hadn’t been looking, that it vibrated and a moment later Caller ID kicked in.

“Who the hell is this?”

Vector looked up from his 3DS, over to the screen she’d shoved in his direction. The warmth from her legs over his lap disappeared as she pulled into herself.

“A girl?”

“Who is she?”

Vector grinned at the screen, of the picture he’d taken of her with a flush to her cheeks, some colourful cocktail in her hand, and a skirt that was much too short for a girl with such thick librarian glasses and a fake ID.

“Some rando I met at the club.”

Rio pursed her lips and slid over the screen to answer it. “Vector’s busy right now,” she breathed more than said before hanging up. He recognized the voice she put on, the one he’d heard the night before in her bedroom when she’d shuddered beneath him, whined for more.

Vector smirks. “I can delete her.”

“It won’t stop her from calling back later.”

“I won’t answer.”

“Liar.”

She gets up and chucks his cellphone at him as she walks away.

~

Rio starts wearing shorter skirts, higher heels, and brighter lipstick. Her brother assumes it’s a phase. Alit assumes she’s fallen in love.

(They’re not wrong.)

She starts ignoring him when the others aren’t home, pulling away from kisses and soft touches. They don’t talk about it, and Vector can only wonder what stories she’s made up in her pretty little head about him, about how she’s justified and he’s nothing but trash.

~

Durbe frowns at him through his steamed-up glasses as he sips from his piping-hot mug of coffee. Vector shoots him a grin.

"You know, you really need to get laid if you think a one-night-stand is the epitome of the unproductive member of society."

Durbe harrumphs and returns to his reading as Alit and Gilag bound into the kitchen, bumbling on about some new protein shake recipe.

“Hey Vector,” Alit nudges Vector, nearly knocking him face-flat onto the breakfast bar, “wanna try some? The recipe’s for three servings!” He waves a greyscale printout in front of Vector’s tired eyes.

“It’ll probably taste like cardboard.”

“Cardboard? Is that an ingredient?” Alit looks over to Gilag, who shrugs.

“What’s cardboard?”

“Nevermind,” Vector says, vaguely remembering that cardboard isn’t from any of their times.

~

Ryoga doesn’t pay him any new, special attention. Things are normal, or as normal as they can be when Rio won’t look at him, won’t even text him back from across the room with backhanded words that sting like he knows she wants to.

The silent treatment is boring.

His phone buzzes, a text from someone who doesn’t ignore him, who’s more fun to play with.

“I’m going out, don’t wait up.”

“We never do,” Rio bites back.

~

"I heard you got a side-hoe."

Vector shrugs as he flicks through channels, and he's hit the international ones if the fact that he can't understand a word of them says anything about how lame their satellite is.

"Who's the main?" Alit prods, leaning up against the back of the couch.

"None of your business." The Spanish Food Network looks delicious and so does the hostess.

Alit frowns. "What if she finds out?"

"Who cares."

"Your main might."

"At least I have a main," Vector snarls. "What happened with Yuuma?"

He glances up in time to see a violent blush spread across Alit's cheeks. "N-nothing, jeez," he stutters before stalking away.

~

“Here.”

Rio looks up from her laptop, blinks at him in surprise as she peers past him to see the door to her bedroom open and Vector twirling a set of lockpicks on his finger.

“What do you want?” she bites out, shoving her headset back to rest around her neck. It’s blaring bad nightcore and Vector restrains himself from laughing.

Instead, he waves his cellphone in front of her. “Take it. Delete everything you want. Block whoever you want. Post embarrassing things on my Twitter, beat my high scores in SIF… I don’t care.”

Her eyes narrow. “Why? So we can go back to fucking around?”

“Because I miss you.”

“I’m not desperate enough to believe you.”

“But you’re desperate?”

“In your dreams.”

~

They wake up tangled in her bed, under sheets she’ll change later, and Rio deletes everyone she doesn’t recognize from his cellphone as Vector presses kisses to her neck.

“Get out, before Ryoga wonders why you aren’t passed out on the couch,” she says, dropping the cellphone on his face.

“Sure, princess.”

He climbs over her, pressing one last kiss to her swollen lips before picking his clothes off the floor and leaving.

“No shame,” she mutters.

“Who doesn’t wanna see this first thing in the morning?”

~

Vector drinks alone at quiet bars, at loud and restless clubs.

He doesn't come home at night.

Rio doesn't sleep.

~

"Are you in this or not? I’m not doing your halfway, noncommittal bullshit,” Rio says over the phone one night, and Vector can hear her through the distant bass of the club, over the chatter of those calling it a night as he lights up another cigarette to add to the pile building by his feet.

“I’m alone right now,” he teases, voice lilting, trying too hard not to care.

“What about an hour ago? Or yesterday night? Or last week?”

“Alone. I’m like Bond, ordering bourbon like a lonely, angst bucket.”

“Bond?”

“Whatever, anyway. I’m alone.”

“You still haven’t answered me.”

“Ask me tomorrow.”

~

She kisses him instead, first thing in the morning in front of everyone, dragging him into her by the collar.

(Ryoga is furious. Alit looks away to protect his virgin eyes.)

~

“Want Ryoga to kill you?” she asks later.

“No.”

“Then don’t cheat on me again. Because you know he will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's a terrible ending oh well
> 
> this entire fic is really rough around the edges ig that's what i get for not writing in months


End file.
